Domanagerklok
by DeztheReaper
Summary: Charlie leaves for vacation and leaves Dethklok in the hands of a crazy Manager, who may turn out to be more than just that.


Charlie sat patiently at the dining table while the band argued about the laser pointer that was broken. He rubbed his temples, he had worked approximately 364 and 1 half days last year. A viscious cycle that ate him alive, it had been this way for too long.

" LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted over the band. Everyone turned to look at him in either a stupor or suprise, Charlie couldn't tell.

" Whats your problem? You're acting like a... A dildo." Nathan said almost matter-of-factly. Charlie closed his eyes for a second and took a breath.

" I've decided that I have worked long enough to have a vacation. Therefore tommorow you will have a new temporary manager. Now, is there anything you all needed to say or can I just go?" He asked calmly.

" Well someones broked the laser-pointer." Toki pointed out. Charlie raised his eyebrows then promptly left, they could take care of that particular manner on their own.

Charlie opened his door, a room cluttered with papers and phones. In the back of the room was a small closet, in which a small variety of clothes hung neatly. He sighed and packed them while scanning the room and papers. He almost felt regret for leaving those big oafs alone with some unfortunate, out-of-college manager. He thought for a second and then shook his head, maybe he didn't regret it that much.

" Sir, where are you going?" One of the guards asked Charlie as he headed down the hallway. Charlie turned and looked at the guard.

" Vacation. Uh, make sure they don't kill anyone or anything in the castle... Okay?" Charlie asked. The guard nodded and Charlie nodded back, leaving Mordhaus.

The next morning Toki woke and stretched, he didn't hear anyone talking or cooking. He rolled over and checked the clock, it was already noon. By the norm, everyone was usually up because Charlie made them get up. Toki pulled on only a pair of pants and went outside of his room. He heard clicking of what he thought were high heels and mumurs of a woman's voice and a guards. Swisgaar came out from his room, a bit distraught looking. He was already wearing his normal outfit, but something didn't seem right.

" Whats is goings on?" Toki asked, Swisgaar motion for him to come closer.

" I don'ts knows, Toki. Buts Charlie is gones and theres is a hots broad talkings to ones ofs the guards." He replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

" Ohhh! A pretty goil?" Toki asked, excited. Swisgaar froze and Toki turned to see the woman.

" Pretty? Very sweet of you, Swisgaar," She began, Toki tried to correct her but she cut him off. " No, you see... Charlie left for a vacation. Poor man nearly killed himself with all the work he has to do. He called me last night asking me to take over his position so he could rest for the next week or so. My name is Gretchen, I am a manager on many... Levels." She ended with a laugh. Her eyes burned blue as her black hair was neatly put up in a ponytail. She wore a black collared shirt with a vinyl corset, a short black pleated skirt, knee high black heeled boots, and she wore many rings.

" Gretchen, ah? Yous called Toki, Swisgaar. I'ms Swisgaar." He said with a bitter attitude.

" Listen, you may be the fastest guitarist alive but I call the shots around here. I'll call you Dildo McFuckface if I damn well feel like it, so get used to it." Gretchen snapped. She stared at both men and then promptly turned and walked away.

" I thinks I just wetteds myselfs." Toki said, shrunk against the wall.

Later all the men sat and ate their late lunch, Toki and Swisgaar said nothing. It was an unusually quiet time, usually there was some sort of arguement or interesting conversation. The only sounds were clinking of silverware against plates, chewing, and drinking.

" What is wrong with you two?" Pickles finally piped up, pointing and swiveling his fork back and fourth between Swisgaar and Toki.

" Ah, nothings." Swisgaar said quickly.

" Yeah nothings." Toki nodded.

" No there is something wrong, Swisgaar you haven't carried or played your guitar around all day and Toki, you have a refilled bowl of candy and you haven't touched it! I mean, what the hell?" Pickles said accusingly.

" Its thats news managers! She's nuts!" Swisgaar yelled back.

" What new uh... manager?" Nathan said, looking up from his computer.

" A crazys broads! Charlies is gones ands shes replaceds hims!" He replied, panicked. Everyone looked at each other as Gretchen came in, grinning and carrying what looked to be a whip.

" Well finally, I get to meet the rest of you." Gretchen said, still grinning.

" Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?!" Pickles yelled. Gretchen grinned more and leaned against the table next to Swisgaar.

" My name is Gretchen, I just finished talking to Charlie. He will officially be on vacation for a week in the bahamas. I will be your temporary manager until he returns." Gretchen replied.

" Oh well, alright." Pickles said and shrugged, finishing his food. Murderface stared the lady down with folded arms, he hadn't said a damn word and didn't plan on saying anything quite yet. Gretchen smiled and took a seat with a folder.

" Oh, I almost forgot. It seems that you are scheduled for a show two nights from now... Correct?" She asked, looking up from the papers.

" I dunno. Charlie normally just uh... makes us pack and then takes us to the place. We're musicians, we... we really could care less about when the show is." Nathan replied, looking back up from his laptop.

" Oh...kay... Well I guess we don't need to meet that much then. Oh and swisgaar, meet me in Charlie's office in ten minutes." Gretchen said, winking and walking away.


End file.
